Running Up That Hill
by greenlemons
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSUS T! Outtake from Over the Hills and Far Away. Missing chapter: Prague.


**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSUS T!! WOOOO!!! I hope you enjoy this little outtake from _Over the Hills and Far Away_. This chapter takes place between Berlin and Vienna. I hope you enjoy whiny, baby, sick Euro!Eric. **

Running Up That Hill

Missing Chapter: Prague

We were standing in line to get ice cream before we walked over to Prague Castle for an afternoon of tourist delight. There was actually a pretty big line for the ice cream, due to the weather. It was a beautiful day in Prague and I was in a sundress. This was probably the warmest day I'd experienced so far in Europe. It was sweltering and I pulled my hair up high into a ponytail. I looked up at Eric, unable to see his eyes behind the sunglasses, he was in a tight white t-shirt that looked almost see-through and I had to say, with his combined sweat in the heat and his glistened skin, I was so ready to jump him and considered telling him we're heading back to the hotel. He would enthusiastically agree, I was sure. He had made quite the fuss at leaving the bed this morning. I put a hand around his waist, even though it was too hot for contact. He smiled and kissed my head. Now, that we started having sex it was impossible not to think about the mind-blowing orgasms he gave me and how that was all we had done for the past week and we had only _just _dragged ourselves out of bed to see the city.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked him. It was too hot. I pulled away from him.

"Whatever you get," he answered.

"What if I get that strange green looking apple flavoured kind?" I said, holding his sweaty hand. Eric didn't do well in summer, I noticed. God, I wondered what he was like in winter – his powerful legs trudging through the snow...I think I could handle snow with Eric.

"I would try it," he nodded, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "It is hot."

"It is lovely," I said snuggling closer to him. He pulled his arm from my grasp and I couldn't help but feel a little put out. I pouted and crossed my own arms, hurt by the small rejection. We slowly moved further in up the line. I sighed, wishing for a speedy dose of ice cream. "I won't get the green."

"Okay."

"I'll get cookie dough."

"Okay."

He was suffering in the heat. The temperature said it was thirty-five degrees and the concierge said the weatherman suggested most people stay indoors and keep hydrated today. Clearly, Eric was one of those people who should stay out of the sun. He was red in the face.

"You really need some ice cream. Let's stop somewhere and get you a hat," I said. Finally it was our turn to order. We wandered over with our dessert and Eric seemed slightly better, like a child receiving a sweet after an injury. I dashed into a shop and bought him a plain black baseball cap, pushing it onto his head, he bent over slightly so I could reach. He didn't object, just silently finished his ice cream.

"Are you alright, baby?" I asked him, growing concerned. I watched him carefully as he tried to fan his chest by flapping his tight shirt.

"It's hard to breathe," he said. I really wanted to hold him and make him feel better, but contact wouldn't help at the moment.

"Well, I'm sure the castle will have some air conditioning, or we could go back to the hotel," I said, briefly putting my hand at the small of his back.

"Castle," he muttered. "You want to see it." I worried about him, but we walked the distance to the castle for a tour. It had been a slow walk and he had teetered. Whenever I mentioned we turn back, he refused and I was about at my wits end with the stupid, stubborn Swede.

We soon discovered the castle had no air conditioning. I was not going to just let him walk around here without getting any rest. "Eric, let's get a cab and go back to the hotel," I said. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, even though he was warm and sweaty.

He stopped and took off the hat, his hair soaking wet with perspiration, his face flushed. "We are here, Sookie. It's okay." I didn't think it was okay at all. If this kept up, I'd drag him back to the hotel if I had to.

"Alright, Eric." I was frustrated with his stubbornness. "Come on, let's go." I tugged at our clasped hands in the direction of the exit. He tugged me back and I lost my footing a bit. Despite being dizzy, he was still strong.

"Let us enjoy the tour, you silly American," he grumbled, his mood darkening. He had never called me that before and I had never seen Eric particularly broody. We paid for a tour and we were led through the stony corridors with a British family.

The kids were running around us, fighting and Eric was looking sick and dazed. I was starting to find that he was holding onto me for support. I nudged him and he looked at me with hooded eyes.

"That's it," I hissed, grabbing his hand. "Sorry, but we have to go." I apologized to the tour guide and dragged Eric.

We passed a washroom and I found myself pushing him into it. It was a single, open room and I put down the toilet seat and instructed him to sit. He sat down with a sigh. I got the hand napkins and put it under the tap. I pressed it to his forehead and he sighed in relief. I wiped his brow.

"Better?"

"Mmmhmm," he sighed, his hands moving to my waist, while I tried to cool his flushed cheeks. I got a fresh paper towel and wiped his neck right to where his t-shirt started. "Wait," he murmured and he pushed me back slightly to take off his shirt, it was slow movement but I watched, amazed at his arms and chest like it was the first time. I shook my head and began washing his chest. There was a knock on the door and I shouted out that it was occupied.

"Feel better?" I asked. He nodded slowly, his eyes closed. He was starting to feel cooler and I applauded myself for getting him here instead of trying to get him back to the hotel. He might not have made it. "You, my dear, are sensitive to the sun."

He shrugged. His hand slipped under my shirt slightly and placed on the small of my back. I smiled slightly and dragged the napkin across his chest again.

"Just take a breather and then we'll head back out," I said softly. He nodded and I looked at him right when he brought my head down to his lips. I let him kiss me slowly for a bit before I pulled away.

"On my lap," he muttered.

My eyes narrowed. "Eric," I started, "was this your plan from the beginning?"

He smirked. I knew exactly what he was going to say. "No. But we should not have left the hotel. Fuck me, woman. I want to be hot by you not the sun." Ah, yes, there was my European boyfriend, getting his gusto back.

"God, Eric. I'm worried about you, we're not having sex!" I smacked his shoulder lightly. He shook his head and put his mouth on my collarbone, sucking at the skin. I couldn't help but feel his kiss go straight to my core. I tried to push his head away but he latched on like a leech. "Eric," I said firmly.

"Scream my name." He nipped my skin and I made a noise of surprise. "Will you fuck me?"

"After you take a nap and not in this dirty washroom." I pushed his head again and he sucked on my collarbone hard, pulling the skin between his teeth. "Ow," I said.

"Fuck me here. It's sexy. Have you ever fucked in a castle?"

"Can you just shut up," I groaned. "You're still hot. If you end up at the hospital I'm going to be pissed."

"It's okay. If I get knocked out because of overheat and you fucking me till I come hard, it will be good." I rolled my eyes, becoming used to his vulgar language when he was sexually frustrated.

"How can you even be thinking about this?"

"My dick wants you, so I want you."

"Sure, okay," I reasoned, since it was all I could do with Eric. His hot arm was already travelling up my back and reached my bra. I stopped wiping his face and watched him fumbling. He never fumbled. "Need help there, smooth talker?"

His brows knitted together before his arm dropped from exhaustion.

"Alright, we're going to the hospital," I said. If he couldn't gather enough energy for sex, than we had a serious problem.

"Sookie, I am fine," he said standing up, swaying and falling into the wall. I screamed, trying to help him up but his weight was practically dead. "It's okay." He grunted as she tried to regain his footing. Somehow, I got him out of the bathroom. He was leaning heavily against me and it made me realize just how big of a guy Eric really was. I had my arm around his waist, scowling at the odd looks people gave us. Eric put his hat back on his head and we went outside into the hot day.

We reached the main road and I tried to hail a cab with a two hundred and thirty pound man using me as a crutch.

"Your weight is only sexy when we're having sex," I informed him, wheezing. "Now, it's just painful and annoying."

He grunted and a cab pulled up in front of us. I opened the door and shoved him inside. He flopped on the seat, groaning. I pushed his feet into the car and tried to get in beside him.

"You're such a baby," I told him.

"I am your baby." He shuffled pulling himself into a sitting position while I tried to iterate to the driver that we needed to go to a hospital. He tried to help me with his limited knowledge of English and it only helped to add to my sour mood.

"Do you know how to speak any Czech?" I asked Eric the question he had already answered for me before we arrived in Prague. He knew so many languages of the countries we already visited, I thought I'd ask one more time.

"I am not a bot." He grumbled.

"What?"

Miraculously, the driver pulled up in front of the emergency. I cheered him on and he gave me an odd look while I handed over some money. We struggled getting out of the cab and I looked around for a wheelchair to help me with the giant baby.

The automatic doors opened and we found ourselves in line to register.

"Do I look hot?" Eric grinned. His face was so red.

"Oh yeah," I muttered. He laughed slightly and rested his pointy, bony chin on my head. Ouch. I deposited him in the chair in front of the desk. I wondered how much he was playing this up because he had his head hanging back while I talked to the English-speaking nurse.

After sitting in the waiting room for two hours and then watching a nurse check him out while she performed basic exams, I was about done. This day had sucked. Eric was ordered to get some rest and drink lots of fluids so we left back to the hotel at sundown.

Eric collapsed onto the bed, sprawling across it. Luckily this was his hotel so I didn't feel too guilty about grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to him. I decided to run him a cool bath. I crouched beside the tub, my hand testing the water.

"We should not have gone outside." I turned around to see Eric leaning against the door frame, the flush in his cheeks still present. "We could have just fucked all day."

"We could have," I muttered. I stood up turning the tap off. "Hop in."

"Come with me." I turned away again and somehow, he had gotten undressed _super_ fast. My mouth hung open slightly, amazed at his speed.

"Wow."

"Yes. Fuck me."

I raised my eyebrows, smiling slightly. "How about I bathe you?"

"Sex."

"Eric."

"What else is there, Sookie?" his accent thick as he began to pout.

"Yeah you're so attractive right now," I grumbled. He shuffled over to the tub and put his foot in, automatically complaining about the cold. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, holding me in place, slowly lowering himself. I stayed with the baby until he was emerged in the water. "Better, baby?"

"Mmm," he grumbled. He tugged at my arm and I cried out at the force. "Stay with me."

"Eric. You're a little hot. You don't need supervision." But apparently he did. He held onto my wrist tight and I found myself kneeling by the tub while he tried to adjust to the temperature. He kept giving me cheesy smiles. "Can I go now?"

"Get in with me." He grabbed his cock trying to entice me.

"No, it's cold." That was the first thing that came to mind and I was sticking to it.

He made a noise of exasperation but I stayed next to him while he slowly tried to cool off with a face cloth. "Rub me cool, Sookie?" he asked, smiling. I found myself helping him as if he were an invalid, while he lay back and relaxed, sighing every once and a while. What a jerk.

He finally got out of the tub dripping wet and under normal circumstances I would relish in his body, but now, I was so not in the mood. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. He smiled weakly, his eyes half closed.

"I'm away from cold water, now. Strip for me," he waggled his eyebrows and I followed him into the bedroom.

"You're an asshole."

He dropped the towel and crawled onto the bed, displaying his ass like it was the most inviting thing – it sort of was. He winked over his shoulder and I shook my head turning around to rifle through my bag for my nightie.

"You're so lucky you have me. Most girls probably would have left you at the hospital. Even if you are pretty, you've been so deliriously vulgar." When I went back to look over at the bed he was passed out, his mouth hanging open and his butt looking completely squeezable.

I had a hard time _not_ being amused by Eric and falling in love with him at the same time. After the stressful, rather irritating day, there was nothing else that could top crawling into bed when he was silent and still, so I could catch up with him.

**HAPPY BIRHTDAY PAPOOSE! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!**


End file.
